Billie Jenkins
name: Billie Rose Jenkins age: 35 birthdate: October, 31st, 1985 species: witch occupation:P3 Manager affiliation: good sexual orientation: straight powers: Projection & Telekinesis, Basic Witch Powers: Scrying, Spell Casting, Potion Making History Billie Rose Jenkins was born on October 31st, 1985 as the second born daughter to Helen and Carl Jenkins. She had one older sister Christy who was two years older than herself; and the two were very close. But one day when Billie was 5 years old, something horrible happened.....her sister Christy was kidnapped during a thunderstorm around Halloween time. Billie at the time didn't know that she and her sister were powerful witches, and that it was a demon who took Christy away. All she knew was that her parents didn't seem to care, that Christy was now gone. Billie would try to talk to her parents about Christy, but they just shrugged it off or changed the subject. They even set up a therapy session for her which had proved to not be useful for her. She did not respond well to it. She wanted information, she wanted her sister. Of course she had attended school like most kids her age. School was not particularly difficult for the young girl but she was distracted a great deal but even still managed grades that were mostly average. She made a few friends here and there but her parents kept her close, not wanting to lose another child. Through the years she did manage to do things her own way. Like when she tried out for school auditions and in the drama club. Things that normal kids would be interested in. When she was a teenager she started to heavily look into her sister’s disappearance. She went on her first date and had some fun. Despite all of this, the only thing on Billie's mind was finding her sister; that's what was important to her. And she didn't know how, but Billie was determined to someday find her sister. It's when Billie moved to San Francisco to attend college that her life changed forever. One day everything was nice and calm and almost normal, when suddenly she found herself being able to move different objects with her mind, (telekinesis). And although she knew nothing of witchcraft, she knew better than to tell others about it. After all they would think she was some sort of freak. She took the initiative and began to learn about witchcraft, becoming crafty enough to scry for demons in San Francisco using her laptop. Once she believed she had the hang of things, Billie would go out wearing a disguise of a cheap vinyl outfit and a wig, and hunt demons. But because she didn't know all the rules of being a witch, and even though Billie kept her powers a secret from her friends; she wasn't careful about using them. She'd chase demons down into public movie theaters and attempt to vanquish them. Which is actually, while unknown to Billie, why she began calling for her Whitelighter, who just happened to be Paige Matthews, a Charmed One. At the time, Paige and her sisters were pretending to be dead to everyone, good and evil; so the last thing Paige needed was a new charge. But when Paige discovered how openly and carelessly Billie was using her magic, Paige felt she had no choice but to help this young witch somehow. Meeting The Charmed Ones Billie was tracking down kids who would go missing and then reappear, with their memories erased. She'd scryed and narrowed the suspects down to two demons, known as Paul Hass and a female called Blackheart. Billie didn't even know she was calling for her Whitelighter, but she was. By now Billie had become so obsessed with finding her sister that her school work was being neglected. Her calling out for Paige, and Paige unable to just ignore the call, due to her nature; led to Billie eventually learning that the Charmed Ones were indeed still alive. In exchange for teaching her the craft, Billie not only agreed to keep it a secret that the Charmed Ones were still alive; she agreed to help fight demons for them, so the sisters could have normal lives. Reluctantly the Charmed Ones agreed, and Billie began learning witchcraft from the best possible source. But only if she kept her grades up in school, that was one of the sisters conditions.....Billie agreed; as long as they understood that she was going to find her sister, no matter what. Billie was a quick study and soon knew the Book of Shadows so well, that could cast spells from it. In fact one spell she cast, with the best of intentions in mind, caused Phoebe and a man named Dex to elope. Eventually, thanks to advice from Leo, Billie began writing her own Book of Shadows, which not only contained her own experiences, but those of the sisters as well. When Destiny stepped in and threatened to kill Leo, Piper made a deal; Leo would be frozen instead of killed. And if the Charmed Ones were successful in defeating this new threat that everyone sensed was coming, then Leo would be unfrozen and returned to spend his days with her and their children. Billie willingly helped Piper try to figure out what this new threat could possibly be; that is when she wasn't focused on finding Christy.....little did Billie know that she and her sister combined were the threat. Life With The Sisters Soon Phoebe moved out of Halliwell Manor, and her old bedroom was offered to Billie, who accepted. It was better for her to be closer to the best magical sources possible, so she could find her sister even sooner. Eventually the sisters got tired of pretending to be someone else and thanks to a little magic and a favor that was owed to them, "returned from the dead". Billie's obsession with finding Christy led her into all kinds of dangerous situations, in which the sisters would have to come rescue her. Billie was grateful each time they saved her, but yet a little angry, because it put her one step behind in finding Christy. When Leo was taken away the Angel of Destiny told Billie that she would find Christy....that it was her destiny. At this news, Billie began working round the clock to find her long lost sister. The sisters kept advising her to take a break from time to time; but Billie couldn't.....she had to find Christy. Billie learned a lot from Piper, Phoebe and Paige, but it was Leo whom she learned the most from. He would spend time with her up in the attic, going over "lessons" and information, and help her study things. Billie was grateful to all of them for helping her out, and didn't mind the exchange of helping them fight demons and babysitting Wyatt and Chris now and then; in Billie's mind for the chance at finding Christy, it was a far exchange. Finding Christy Billie helped Piper divine a sign from above as to what the big threat the Charmed Ones would have to face might be, or when Leo would return. This sign lead Billie and Piper to a little shop in China Town, where they met a man named Lopan. There, Lopan helped teach Billie how to use her new found power of Projection; which by accident had previously turned her parents into cold hearted assassins. But thanks to Lopan, Billie was able learn how to control her Projection power and was able to actually able to see where Christy had been held as a child, and found a clue there. This all lead to Billie successfully finding her long lost sister, Christy. Happy for her, the Charmed Ones helped Billie help Christy "blend" back into normal human life....which wasn't an easy thing to do, after having been raised her whole life by demons. Christy felt a sisterly bond with Billie, but refused to meet her parents, much to Billie's confusion. But eventually, out of the blue, Christy wanted to go meet them. But it would soon be revealed that Christy was working for the Triad, whom the Charmed Ones believed had been dead for many years, thanks to Cole. Fearing that Christy was straying from the "true path" a member of the Triad hired some demons to murder Billie and Christy's parents. These demons were called Noxon Demons. Eventually Christy began to slowly convince Billie that the Charmed Ones had strayed....that they were not all about the Greater Good any more. That they were were about finding love, husbands, and enlightenment. And thanks to a demon named Dumain who was in the employe of the Triad, Christy was slowly getting Billie to believe her; but Billie resisted every step of the way. She just couldn't believe that about the Charmed Ones, who had took her in and been so helpful in finding Christy. The Ultimate Power With Magic School now currently being controlled by Demons, Billie and Christy began using it as their home base, and the demons stayed out of sight, under Christy's orders; so not to scare Billie off. Eventually a huge battle between Billie and Christy and the Charmed Ones took place. This was the big threat that everyone had been worried about. And the battle ended horribly. Phoebe, Paige and Christy were all dead. Piper and Leo used Coop's ring to travel back in time and with the help of Penny and Patty Halliwell, they were able to change the outcome of the battle and keep everyone from dying. But this meant that Leo had to be taken away again, because technically the ultimate battle hadn't been won yet. So the Charmed Ones prepared to fight Christy and Billie once more. Only by now, Billie knew that Dumain was a demon, and that the Triad whom she'd read about in the Book of Shadows were back and that they were in control of the whole situation and Christy. Billie went to the Charmed Ones to talk....to explain that she didn't know what had been really going on. And that she wanted to help the sisters. So Billie used her Projection power to transport herself and the Charmed Ones to Magic School, to a room where the Triad was hiding out. They got there just seconds after Christy and Dumain arrived, themselves having traveled back in time, to warn the Triad that more power was needed to defeat the Charmed Ones. P iper, Paige and Phoebe vanquished Dumain and the Triad, this time for good. Out of anger, and feeling betrayed by her own sister, Christy, who was a Firestarter, hurled a ball of fire straight for Billie. Having no choice or be killed, Billie used her Telekinesis power and flung the ball of fire directly back at Christy, who was vanquished by it. Billie was heartbroken and devastated beyond words by this. She'd now not only lost her parents but her long lost sister as well. But the truth is, even though she'd found Christy, Christy had been lost to Billie years ago; because the Christy Billie found, was not same sister who had been kidnapped as a child. That Christy was good, the one Billie found had been corrupted by evil. Moving On After Christy's death, Billie needed some time away, time to gather her thoughts; so she left San Francisco for awhile and moved to Los Angeles. Figuring that way she could mourn the deaths of her own family in peace for once. In LA, she went back to school, which she had taken a leave of absence from. 18 months later, Billie got a call from Paige, who asked her if she would be willing to help out an old friend of the family......Darryl Morris and his family. Billie agreed and moved out east, where Darryl lived. But this wouldn't be the only request to come from the Charmed Ones. The next request for help would come when the Source of all Evil was back and had created a Golum. This time the sisters asked if they could borrow some of Billie's magic to strengthen them in order to fight the Golem. They were successful, and now that the Morris family was safe, Billie returned to LA. The sisters were finally moving on with their lives, Piper was opening the restaurant she'd always wanted, Phoebe was married, having children and writing a book, and Paige was teaching the next generation. Billie eventually moved back to San Francisco, for good this time. And often spent time babysitting Phoebe's daughters Parker and P. J. And even though, by now her twenties were behind her, Billie was willing to find that special someone to spend her life with. Billie is now the manager of Piper's nightclub p3. And she occasionally helps the Charmed Ones out with fighting a demon. Category:Magical Adults